The element of trust
by Dangerfang
Summary: My first fan fiction that i have ever made with two of my own OCs Before I found this awesome site so please judge me fairly.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ponies that you are about to read about but dangerfang and lania.  
**

**Chapter one a nightmare uncaged**

_On the day Twilight leaves for ponyville for the thousandth summer sun celebration._

"Be careful Twily," said shining armor to twilight as they got closer to the sky chariot that would take her to ponyville.

"When haven't I been careful shining," twilight replied to her big brother.

"Besides I always have Spike with if I do need help."

"That's right you have nothing to worry about shining armor as long as I'm with twilight," Spike said bravely.

"Ha ha ha! Alright Spike keep my little sis safe till you come back to canterlot," shining armor said while patting spike on the head.

"Well I must be off shining armor," twilight said while getting onto the sky chariot.

As the guards connected to the chariot started moving to fly shining armor thought, _Where is dangerfang the chariot is starting to leave_.

Then out of nowhere a black cat-like figure began rushing toward the flying chariot. It quickly attached itself to the bottom of the chariot as it flew off.

_"Good luck at protecting my sis dangerfang_," Shining armor thought as the chariot flew away.

Dangerfang

"_Dang it I'm late!" I thought as I rush over to the flying chariot area. "I better transform into a cat and get a move on!"_

"_You should have been there earlier,_" Lania said back to me.

"_I know I know!" _I replied hurriedly changing into a cat in an alleyway hidden from the eyes of other ponies.

As I turn the corner. _Alright it's still… uh oh!_ The chariot looked like it was about to fly off.

I rush past shining armor as I run for the chariot. Then I jump and soar through the sky and latched onto the bottom of the sky chariot and use an invisibility Spell to make myself disappear.

A few hours later a village came into my line of sight. "Ready to drop lilly?" I ask.

"Ready as I'll ever be with your stunts," Lania replied.

I release my claws form the bottom of the sky chariot and plummet through the sky, speed disabling my invisibility while I am heading toward the ground. "_WOOOOHOOOOO_" I thought as I freefall through the air.

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH youurrrr craaazzzyyy_!" lania yelled in my mind.

"_Huh whats that_?" I thought as we got close to the ground.

It was moving at high speeds and it was cyan blue with a rainbow mane and tail.

"Got ya!" Rainbow dash said as she grabbed me out the air.

I did a quick twist out of her hooves and started to free fall toward a tree this time.

"Oh no you don't!" rainbow dash said as she gave chase.

I did a nose dive and aimed for a curved branch. I landed and slid on the branch keeping my speed and I shot toward the village in the distance.

I heard the cyan blue Pegasus crash behind me as I rushed toward the village. "_Sorry rainbow dash I can't let you catch me not today_," I thought while going through the entrance of the village.

Strangely I came in just as twilight sparkle landed in the village. She seemed to be going on about I'm only here to check on the preparations and other things so I decide to follow her and stay hidden.

She said hi to pinkie pie as the pink pony stared at her and then she gasped and ran off leaving a confused twilight.

She then went to sweet apple acres met apple jack and her family speaking about the preparations for the summer sun celebration. Twilight and spike seemed to have stayed there for a bit as twilight had a full stomach. They walked for a bit then Crash! Rainbow dash does it again this time into a pony.

I facepawed when that happened. "_Rainbow rainbow rainbow_," I thought as I shook my head.

"Let me guess your rainbow dash?" twilight asked.

Rainbow dash immediately got up at the mention of her name and asked if her reputation. She then proceeded to talk about the wonder bolts. "_Which I help start they had the speed but they didn't have the skill_," I thought annoyed.

"_Yeah yeah I was there too you know_," lania replied.

"_Well you did nothing to help_."

"_I would have if you'd let me out of here once and a while during their practice sessions but no you said I would make them_ '_twenty percent Lamer'_." lania said with a pout.

Just then rainbow dash began kicking clouds and cleared then in ten seconds flat. "_Impressive I wonder why she isn't in the wonderbolts with that speed_," I thought.

"_Twilights beginning to move again_," lilly warned.

"_Oh thanks_," I quickly got up and started moving through the trees again.

They walked into a place I guessed was the town hall. I jumped to the second floor and found an opening in one of the windows.

I look and saw the most beautiful mare I had seen in centuries. I instantly knew that she was rarity, even if I had a place in her younger days I never knew that she would become so beautiful.

I stared at her for so long that I almost didn't notice they were leaving rarity looking determined to do something about twilight's mane and tail. "_she must have that effect on all the stallions. I've got to be careful around her,_" I thought as I gave chase.

I stop for a second and sniffed the air when all of a sudden a rope was around me and pulled me out of the tree before I got to the boutique. After I hit the ground I was immediately face to face with applejack.

"Now look what we have here," applejack said as she looked at me in my cat form.

I mewed to applejack. "I reckon you got separated from fluttershy little critter I'll show you where she is follow me," applejack said as she started walking in the direction of fluttershy.

I disappeared immediately. "_I'm not meeting her yet applejack_," I thought sadly.

I notice twilight running out of rarity's boutique and, with more caution, followed her. I immediately took notice of fluttershy and her songbird chorus. Twilight walked up and scared off the birds.

I then thought "_Well can't follow her forever or it will seem that I'm stalking her_."

"_You should have noticed that earlier,_" said lania as I started back to the village.

When I got there I Changed back into my red alicorn form and then quickly hid my horn in invisibility to look like a Pegasus pony. Afterward I noticed that no ponies were out and about when I saw a pink flash in front of my eyes out of nowhere. "Hello new pony what's your name I never seen you before and I know everypony in ponyville. Oh sorry new pony I was already in preparations for a party for another new pony in town. Oh my gosh you can come too and it'll be a party for the both of you. Come on come on," pinkie pie said then started to push me toward twilight's new home.

She pushed me in to a pitch black room and told me to stay there and when the lights turn on say surprise as loud as I can.

Then the door opened and twilight came out into the room. "Huh rude much?" said an annoyed spike.

"Sorry spike but I have to convince the princess that nightmare moon is coming and were running out of time. I just need to be alone so I can study without a bunch of crazy ponies trying to make friends all the time, now where's the light."

Click. "Surprise!" everypony shouted. I thought about her previous statement. "_So she's finally coming back eh_."

"It seems so dangerfang," lania said with a sigh.

"I'll stay at the party a while longer then," I also said with a sigh.

Twilight suddenly jumped up and ran for her bedroom. "What happened to her?" I thought as I joined someponies on the makeshift dance floor.

After a while ponies started to leave saying they were getting ready for the summer sun celebration. I followed them to the town hall and took a place close to the door.

Later twilight came into the room and placed herself in the front. The birds started singing as somepony who I guessed to be the mayor appeared and started speaking. She introduce princess celestia, which I hoped she wasn't there, but nopony was there. "oh no," I thought as I looked toward the moon and saw the face that was there disappear. Soon after that familiar dark blue mist appeared and standing where celestia should be was nightmare moon free of her moon prison. They all went silent as she appeared.

Nightmare moon started to question the other ponies to see if they remembered the signs. Seeing if they still remember that she too was a princess. Then twilight sparkle spoke up, "I did and I know who you are, your the mare in the moon nightmare moon!"

"ah somepony who remembers me then you also know why I'm here?" nightmare moon said.

"You're here to- to." Twilight stuttered.

Nightmare moon giggled is an evil way then said "Remember this day little ponies for it was your last from this moment forward the night will last forever!" Laughing evilly as her mane and tail swirled into the air.

"they have to do something about this. The mane six!" I thought worriedly.

"Well isn't this a peculiar beginning lilly," Dangerfang says as the scene freezes .

"I have to agree dangerfang,"lania replied.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves as they are probably wondering who we are," dangerfang says to lilly.

"Alright then dangerfang why don't you start us off," lania replies.

"ok. Hello everypony my name as you my know already is dangerfang and this is lania," Dangerfang says while sitting down.

"Hi," lania says toward you.

"We are both alicorns but lania is a part of my mind that has manifested herself into another pony," Dangerfang says with a serious face.

"That is all they need to know for now dangerfang end the chapter already," lania urges.

"I wish I could share more at this time but as lania says I have to end the chapter. Remember to always check the time for it doesn't stop for nopony. Have a good day or night or... you know what i mean. Bye," dangerfang says as he get back into place before the scene froze.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any songs or ponies but dangerfang and Lania And my own created songs Chapter 2 the elements revealed

After Nightmare moons evil laugh the royal guards attack and fail and then nightmare moon stopped and looked over the crowd. After she was done look she yelled out, "Dangerfang I know you're here show yourself!"

I Sneak out of the town hall and start running to the library where twilight just ran to. Just then when I thought I was safe rainbow dash rammed into me and said, "So dangerfang I'm guessing that's your name after what nightmare moon just said. are you a spy?!"

"_So she noticed me as I was sneaking out_," I thought as 4 other ponies of the mane 6 came around me. "So!" Rainbow dash demanded.

"Yes I am dangerfang and no I'm not a spy that violet pony knows more than me," I answered/lied to the 5 ponies that were there. "_I know what your suppose to do but I can't tell you. Hope you can deal with them twilight_," I thought.

"Alright then let's go see that twilight," rainbow dash said as she dashed off.

"Thank you for answering sugercube. If you didn't answer I don't know what rainbow would have done to you," Applejack says relieved that I answered. "Well we don't wanna bother ya any longer we have to go stop rainbow from doing something she'll regret."

They run off toward the library. I get up and change into a cat. Then I run off to twilight's library too. When I get there they are talking about the elements of harmony and what they are. I perk my ear and hear, "kindness, laughter, generosity, honesty, and loyalty. The sixth is a mystery."

"_Because that one is the element of magic twilight sparkle_," I thought. "It is located in what is now the ever free forest," the mane 6 said ever free forest together.

I blink and check my surroundings and found that we were in front of the ever free forest. They begin going in, the last being twilight sparkle. "Well here we go," I whisper to myself as I go into the ever free forest.

First things first it was dark, scary, and spooky but I'm not one to be afraid so I bravely continue onward through the trees. I hear a crack from above and look up. "_There's the mane 6_!" I thought.

By the looks of it they are very scared. Then rainbow dash crouched on the ground and walked forward. "Out!" I heard rainbow dash say before the ground collapsed under them. Rainbow dash and flutter shy did a good job of catching the others, but when I saw twilight hanging off a ledge, I was about to just run in there when I saw applejack grab her. I let out a sigh of relief as I watched what was happening. Then twilight let go and fell then fluttershy and rainbow dash came in and caught her. Applejack jumped down a safer path and they regrouped.

"Roar!" I heard a manticore get stab by a thorn. "_Lania you hear that_?" I ask.

"_Yes I did looks like they are going to have to fight it if they want to pass_," Lania says blankly.

"_No we have to do it ourselves so they don't get hurt_," I almost say with worry aloud.

"_I understand your concern but these are their trials_," Lania counters.

"_Alright_," I give in to her words.

Then an ear splitting roar came from the manticore. "We've got to get past," I hear twilight say.

The manticore jumped at rarity and rarity Kick the manticore in the face. "Take that you ruffian," rarity taunted before the manticore roared in her face. "My hair!" rarity dismayed before running off. I then took notice that fluttershy was trying to say something.

Applejack jump onto the manticore and said "yeeeeee hawww get along little doggie." Again I noticed fluttershy try to say something. "_Spit it out fluttershy, speak_!" I thought. The manticore then tossed off apple jack and she flew by rainbow dash and said "all yours partner."

"I'm on it," rainbow dash replied before charging at the manticore. This time I perked my ears and her fluttershy say "Wait." Rainbow dash Spun around the manticore quickly creating a small tornado around it. The manticore then swatted rainbow dash out of the sky with its tail. "Rainbow!" I heard twilight yell in surprise. She then got seriously mad and I saw steam coming from her nose. Twilight rushed forward with everyone but fluttershy then "WAAAAIIIIT!" fluttershy finally yelled.

Afterward fluttershy walked up to the manticore. The manticore stood up his paw in the air when fluttershy nuzzled its other paw. To my surprise though I knew this was going to happen it showed her the thorn. Fluttershy proceeded to take the torn out then the manticore roared again but instead off attacking fluttershy it licked her. The other mares smiled and walked pass the manticore and fluttershy. Twilight stopped to ask fluttershy how she did it and fluttershy replied but I couldn't hear her as they walked on. "_Fluttershy must have said something about kindness_," I thought.

I walked up to the manticore and it roared at me. I stared into its eyes and it calmed down and asked me "are you following those mares over there?"

"Yes I am and I mean no harm," I reply to the manticore.

"Ok please make sure that yellow one stays safe or I'll be looking for you black cat with red eyes," the manticore says threateningly.

"Alright I'll make sure fluttershy stays safe you have my word," I promise.

"I'll let you pass, now go on your way," the manticore says moving out my way.

I run forward and hear "Oh girls don't you see."

"_Song cue_!" I think happily.

"When I was a little filly and the sun was going down~"

(Tell me she's not)

"the darkness and the shadows they, would always make me frown ~"

(She is)

"I'd hide under my pillow from what I thought I saw but granny pie said that wasn't a way to deal with fears at all~"

(Then what is!)

"She said pink~kie you've got to stand up tall learn to face your fears you'll see that they can't hurt you just laugh and make them disappear~"

"Ha ha ha!"

Other mares 'gasp'

"So giggle at the ghosties"

"Guffaw at the grossly"  
"Crack up at the creepy"  
"Whoop it up with the weepy"  
"Chortle at the kooky"  
"Snortle at the spooky"  
"And tell that big dumb scary face To take a hike and leave you alone And if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna..."  
(Ahahaha haha [gasp] ohoho [gasp] oh)  
"LAAAAAAAAAUGH!"

"_I better get a move on befor-_" I thought but was interrupted by guess what? A rope grabbing me from my tree bringing me once again face to face with applejack this time with the whole mane six to witness me.

"Hey it's that freefalling cat!" Rainbow dash was the first to say something. I mew annoyed. Fluttershy walked up to me and said "what are you doing here little kitty? It's dangerous in the ever free forest."

"This is the same cat that was stuck in a tree earlier that I was telling you about," applejack said to fluttershy.

"This cat is different than the others this one can take care of himself," Fluttershy replies to applejack.

"Well I'll be if he can take care of himself why is he always stuck in a tr-"

"Girls girls we are on a mission if he can take care of himself then we can get a move on and get to the elements of harmony," Twilight interrupts before they can go way off track from what they are doing.

"Yeah nightmare moon isn't going to wait until we are forever in darkness!" rainbow dash agrees with twilight.

"I don't want to be here for long neither," rarity says.

"Alright (to me) go to my cottage little kitty it's too dangerous for you," fluttershy says reluctantly.

The mane six walk off toward a river.

"You need to be more careful around applejack dangerfang," Lania says to me.

"I know I know," I reply annoyed at what happened.

I walk to the river and see that it is raging. I look to my left and see the mane six. "To make this jump I'm going to have to be careful," I think as I step back.

I then quickly run forward and jumped the river. After I land I am quickly confronted by a purple mist as it forms in nightmare moon. "I have finally found you dangerfang," nightmare moon says with a smirk on her face.

"Nightmare moon," I say with a growl in my voice.

"Oh why so hostile dangerfang it is I your favorite princess," Nightmare moon says getting closer.

"No you aren't princess luna and you will let her go from your evil hold nightmare moon," I say as I back away.

"I am offended!" nightmare moon backs away.

"And that's not the only thing you'll be!" I say as I charge forward and try to cut her. As I try to cut her I go right through her!

"What?!" I say surprised.

She laughs and says "you think I'm that stupid former captain of the royal guard! I knew you would try to pull a stunt like this so I left an illusion with you." Nightmare moon laughs again as she disappears.

"Dang it!" I say while tears come down my face.

"It's alright you know the mane six will bring her back don't you so stop worrying about it," lania says trying to calm me down.

"But what if th-"

"It won't happen you trust them that's why you're doing this right?" Lania says.

"a-alright," I say calming down as I notice the river stop raging. "It's time to move let's go!" I say already feeling better.

By the time I get to the old castle A bridge was there. I cross the bridge to hear in the distance "Because the Spirits of the elements of harmony are right here!"

I Rush to a window and take notice of a round shield nearby as twilight explained each of the mane six's spirits.

"You still don't have the sixth element the spark didn't work!" Nightmare moon panicked.

"But it did a different kind of spark, I felt it the very moment I realized how happy to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you. The spark ignited inside me when I realized that you all are my friends!"

"You see nightmare moon when those elements are ignited by the… the spark that resides in the heart of us all it creates the sixth element, the element of magic!"

Nightmare moon regained her composer as she stood up and said "I won't let it happen that easily!" She Shot a beam as dark as night at twilight.

I reacted quickly and grabbed the round shield. I threw In the way of the beam and jump in behind it. The beam hit the shield and reflected of the shield in a circle that hit my right legs and broke them as I grabbed the shield and jumped out a different window.

I walked slowly away from the old castle and went to fluttershy's cottage. On the way I notice celestia flying over head and I hid. I continued walking with my limp legs until I got to the doorstep of fluttershy's cottage and then I collapsed.

"owww that hurt," dangerfang whines as the screen freezes.

"Of course that hurt dangerfang," lania says.

"Let's get this over with," dangerfang says.

"Ok, well dangerfang here lived for two thousand years!" lania says blandly.

"And lania lived for only 5 she is still a filly," dangerfang pushes onward.

"Well that's all for today alright," lania says.

"And remember to always check the time for it doesn't stop for nopony. Well, have a good day or night or... you know what I mean. Bye," dangerfang says while trying to get comfortable in his spot on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any songs or ponies but dangerfang and Lania And my own created songs **

**Chapter 3 A new home**

When I come to I find fluttershy over me. I blink twice as I get up and look at her. "Oh your awake now little kitty? You had me worried that you won't wake up. You were out for 15 hours." Fluttershy says coming toward me.

I try to stand but pain sprints through my right legs and I decide to sit back down. Fluttershy sees this and rushes over to me. "It looks like you broke something little kitty let me have a look at that," Fluttershy says as she puts a hoof out for me to put my paw in.

I reach out my right paw into her hoof. She examines my paw and then went to look at my hind leg. "Oh how terrible you've broken both of your right legs!" Fluttershy exclaims as her eyes widened with fear.

"_Tell me something I don't know_," I think as I roll my eyes.

"I'll get you fixed right up you just stay right there little kitty," fluttershy says as she flies down stairs.

I take this time to finally look at my surroundings. I see an opened window with a nice breeze coming from it. I look to my right I see nothing out of the ordinary. I look to my left when I see fluttershy with a pack of first aids for cats. She flies over to me and says "Now don't move a muscle this will only hurt for a second."

Fluttershy pulls out some cloths to wrap around my legs. She gets closer to me and begins to wrap the cloth around my legs. When fluttershy was done I could officially say my legs have been mummified. "There now your legs are safe. Get some sleep little kitty. Oh I can't keep calling you that you seem not to like it. How about crusadi?" Fluttershy asked after noticing my distaste when she called me little kitty.

I give a nice little mew of approval. "It's decided then crusadi is your name! Now get some sleep crusadi," fluttershy says happily and then leaves.

I decide to go to sleep seeing how I won't be moving for today due to my broken legs. "And since you don't want to see me do nothing for two days we, I mean you are going to see what fluttershy is doing." I say while curling up into a circle and going to sleep.

**Fluttershy pov**

After seeing to crusadi I decide to go into ponyville to see rarity. Walking into ponyville I'm greeted by pinkie pie and rainbow dash. "Hey fluttershy how you doing?" Rainbow dash asks me.

"I'm doing fine rainbow dash… I just got done taking care of crusadi and was heading to meet rarity at our normal time at the spa," I say shyly.

"Is crusadi a new pony? If so then I've got to set up a party for him or her. It is going to be so exciting!" Pinkie pie says quickly.

"Oh no pinkie he is a cat that I am taking care of, he just appeared on my doorstep yesterday and he was out cold. His fur is as black as the night and his eyes are red as a ruby," I say right after pinkie pie was done speaking.

"Hey that sounds like the cat I caught in the air! He caused me to crash!" Rainbow dash says to me.

"He won't do such a thing rainbow. Crusadi is not one to do that. He just loves exploring things in the ever free forest," I say worriedly.

"Well alright fluttershy but if I see that cat I'm gonna give him something he won't forget," rainbow dash replies as they get to the spa.

"I've got a party to get to fluttershy and dashie. Bye!" Pinkie pie says before disappearing in a pink blur.

"Yeah and I've got to practice some new tricks with applejack I've been thinking of," Rainbow dash says before flying off.

It takes a time close to a minute before rarity shows up. "Well hello darling hope I didn't keep you waiting long," rarity says as she gets there.

"Oh, no you didn't rarity I just got here," I reply.

"It's simply amazing how you can get here with all of the animals you take care of," rarity says amazed.  
" it's nothing really," I say shyly.

"Well what are we standing here for lets go in," rarity says while beginning to move to the door.

Me and rarity go inside the spa and have a good time. We didn't talk about much as we got our respective hooficures. "Well darling I've got to get back to my boutique and finish my new line of clothes," rarity says on her way to the boutique.

"See you next time rarity," I reply.

When I get back home I hear scratching up stairs. When I get up there I see crusadi trying to climb out the Window! I rush over and put him back in the bed. "No! Bad crusadi bad!" I scold him as I close the window.

I walk over to him and say "what were you thinking! You could have broken your other two legs!"

He mews his complaint and went back to sleep on my bed. I go feed the animals and I go to angel. Angel is impatiently taping his feet as I get to him. "Angel could you watch one of my little critters for me while I tend to the others?" I ask him.

Angel stops taping his foot and looks at me. "He is upstairs in my cottage and he is really adventurous. He is a black cat I named crusadi," I tell angel.

Angel then hops toward my cottage. I continue tending to my animals. When it gets dark I come back into my house and fly upstairs to see angel holding onto crusadi's tail as he tries to jump out an opened window. I close the window again and wonder how he got it open but I was too tired to think anymore and I decide to go to bed.

Angel then leaves to go to his bed. As I curl up to sleep Crusadi curled up under my wing and fell asleep. I yawn as I lay my head down and go went sleep also.

**Dangerfang pov**

The next day's events happen the same as the last day, I try to get out but angel or fluttershy stops me. I got tired of that treatment so I slept and ate when given food to eat. At the end of the day I once again snuggled up to fluttershy and went sleep, but before I went to sleep I thought. "_It's as if I was sleeping under my big sis's wing again after I've had a nightmare I couldn't shake from my head_."

"_You miss them don't you Dangerfang. You just called Princess Celestia your big sister again_," Lania says.

"_No I don't. I don't want to see princess celestia anymore_," I reply.

"_Why not? You've been having nightmares alot again_," Lania says to me.

"_NO! I won't go to princess celestia. End of Discussion_!" I reply angrily.

"_Ok_," lania says sheepishly.

When I wake up this time I check my legs. They have finally healed! I mew loudly in excitement and stir the sleeping fluttershy awake. "Huh why are you mewing happily crusadi?" She gets up wiping her eyes with her hooves.

Fluttershy takes a look at my legs and Finds out that they are now fully healed. "Oh thank goodness no wonder why you're so happy. Your legs have healed!" fluttershy says with my same happiness.

I mew again and head for my freedom at last going the door down stairs. I see Angel guarding the door when I get there. "Hey angel I've recovered!" I say to him.

"Good for you now make sure you stay that way. I don't want to see fluttershy worry over you again." Angel says back while taping his foot.

I escape out the door say "I won't dream of it." I then walk to the ever free forest and stop. "_Well let's get to our new home lania,_" I say to her.

"That broken castle in the ever free forest we saw?" Lania asks.

"Yep that's the one," I reply.

I begin walking into the ever free forest. It isn't as dark as it was when I first came in here so it was easy to retrace my steps to the castle. When I got to the bridge and find it is broken again. I frown as I think "that won't do."

I change into an alicorn and fly to a nearby mountain. I kick the mountain side and it creates a hole in the mountain. I grab some of rocks and fly back to the bridge. I begin to construct a stone bridge that won't break easily. When I'm done constructing it I walk over to the castle. "_Hmm this is going to be more work than I expected. Lania_!" I think.

"Oh! Is it my turn?!" she says hopefully.

"I'm going to need your help," I reply.

"Yay I can finally come out!" Lania Cheers.

I hold my hoof out and focus on my magic while hoping twilight doesn't notice the magical power I'm going to putting out. A bright shine appears in front of me as my magic begins to construct a filly alicorn body for lania. I feel her slip from my mind and into the body as the body shakes a bit.

"Ok what do you need help with?" Lania asks.

"I need you to create a barrier around the castle to the bridge," I say to her.

"Alright I'll get it done," Lania says with a skip in her voice.

I fly off to get more stone for the castle as lania begins to cast a barrier. I to the mountain and got more stone from the hole I created. As I get back I see a purplish barrier over the castle all the way to the bridge. I land near the castle as lania greets me. "I did a good job right?" She asks me eyes shining excitedly.

"Yes you did. Now there is a library in this castle I need you to go into it and read a book for me," I tell Lania.

"Ok what book do you want me to read?" she says happily.

" it a book about plants of this area I need you to go read it then go forge around for the good berries so we can eat," I reply to Lania's question.

"Alright!" she says as she goes off into the castle.

After Lania leaves I get to work on repairing the castle. It doesn't take long before I see Lania walk out into the forest to go forging around for berries. I run out of stones when Lania got back with berries and a worried look upon her face.

"What is it?" I ask lania.

"Twilight is coming with her friends. It seems that she felt your magic power as you created my body and heard you kick a hole in the mountain," She says to me.

"Dang it! I was hoping to meet her later, come on we can't let them see us," I say while leading Lania into the broken castle's safest hiding spot.

We see the mane six look curious as they saw the stone bridge I created. They cross the bridge and began to look around for the pony that did it. Fluttershy says something to them but they shake their head and continue to look around. I use magic to make the air smell like a fire was going on and create the illusion of a fire in the direction of ponyville. The mane six look toward ponyville and Rushed back thru the forest to ponyville.

"That was a close one," I say as we came out of our hiding place.

We presumed our normal activities of building the castle, until the mane six came back again after finding out is was a false alarm. This time they saw me putting the last stone into place with my hooves. I hid my horn with invisibility then flew down to greet them. "_Lania go hide while I talk to them_," I send a mental message to her.

"_Ok_," she replies.

"Oh hello," I say as I land Looking like a normal Pegasus.

"Um hello uhh…" Twilight began her sentence.

"Dangerfang," I reply.

"Ok, dangerfang what are you doing out here," Twilight asks me.

"Can't you see?" I say while pointing to the castle.

"But we have so many house in ponyville that you could live in," Twilight reasons.

"Well when I heard that a castle was in here I took up the challenge to rebuild it and live in it," I reply.

"Well it looks marvelous darling. Have you done anything to the interior?" rarity asks me.

"No I just got done with the exterior," I reply.

"Well I'll be. You seem to be a nice builder," applejack says while looking at the castle.

"Think of the parties you can have in the castle. You might even be able to put everypony in Equestria In there!" Pinkie pie says while bouncing around.

A Loud Crash sounds comes from within the castle. "What was that!?" Rainbow dash says flying to the entrance.

"I think that was a small rock hitting the floor of the castle," I say while walking up to the door.

"_Be more careful lania_," I send a mental message.

"Sorry," she says quickly.

"I think I'll turn in for the night so you should probably leave before it gets too dark," I say while yawning.

"Oh sorry for bothering you," twilight says while beginning to leave.

"Wait I didn't get your names," I stop them before they leave.

"Oh where are my manners" Twilight clears her throat "My name is Twilight Sparkle," Twilight says turning to facing me.

"I am rarity," Rarity says after Twilight.

"My name is Pinkie pie and I love _**Parties**_," Pinkie pie says while putting emphasis on the word party.

"I'm applejack of sweet apple acres sugercube," Applejack says to me.

"And I'm Rainbow dash! The best flyer in equestria," rainbow dash says strutting her stuff.

"And you are?" I ask the yellow mare with the pink Mane behind Twilight sparkle.

"I-I'm Fluttershy…" Fluttershy says while backing further behind twilight.

"Ok fluttershy. Well have a good night girls," I say as they go on their way back to ponyville.

"Lania you can come out now" I say as they disappear thru the forest out of ear shot.

"Is it ok that you didn't tell them about me," lania asks.

"They will learn about you soon enough. Now let's get some sleep," I say to her.

I then walk to my room in the castle. "_Sigh gonna have to buy a better bed_," I think as I get on my torn sloppy bed. I fell asleep quickly due to fatigue.

"Well now we have a home to sleep in," Dangerfang says happily as the scene freezes.

"Yeah it feels so good to have a bed again," lania agrees.

"Anyway to the info about us. My relations with the princesses," Dangerfang say.

"Dangerfang lived with them for half of his life and also is the original Captain who started off the royal guards," lania says as she pulls down a chart of dangerfang's life.

"Princess Celestia is like an older sister to me though we aren't really brother and sister. And Princess Luna is the closest thing I have to a special somepony," Dangerfang continues into detail.

"The one who got him saying big sis is Celestia because she is purposely calling him little brother to see if she can get him to say big sis," Lania says putting up the chart because you can't see it in this story yet.

"Well that's it for now time to end this as I normally do. Remember to always check the time for it doesn't stop for nopony. Have a good day or night or... you know what I mean. Bye," Dangerfang says while going back to sleep as time resumes.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any songs or ponies but Dangerfang and Lania And my own created songs  
Chapter 4 the Knight of time

I groaned as I got up and gasped as my eyes flashed green. "What is it about that time abnormality that's making my senses go crazy? I felt it ever since I got here to ponyville," I say silently.

I trot out of my room to find lania standing in front of my door. "You're going to investigate aren't you," Lania says seriously.

"Yes I am going to investigate," I reply.

"But I just got this body," Lania Whines.

"We have to investigate this abnormality," I say as I stomp my hoof down.

"Ok," Lania says as she stands in front of me.

I hold out my hoof and focus my magic, but this time her body stays. I then feel Lania's mind slip back into place beside mine. "You're not destroying the body this time?" Lania asks when she settled in.

"eeenope," I reply.

I move her body into my room as I listened to lania hum happily. Then I trotted outside the castle and found a clearing. I bend down to focus as my eyes turn green different from their usual cyan blue. The wind begins to swirl around me as I focused on my spell. I'm suddenly surprised when I hear Twilight Sparkle's Voice getting closer from the distance "Huh who is putting out this much magic power?!"

I stop channeling immediately and hide my horn with an invisibility spell. I then see Twilight as she trots into the clearing. "What are you doing here Dangerfang?" Twilight asked when she got closer to me.

'_I was about to use a time spell_,' I thought annoyed as my eyes turned back to their original color. "Oh! I was about to begin going back to ponyville for work today," I say to her.

"Funny thing that," Twilight giggles. "I need your help," She said when she was done giggling.

"What do you need help with?" I asked her.

"Well… It's actually Applejack who needs your help. She told me to go find you since you probably don't have a job to do in ponyville yet," Twilight sparkle explains briefly.

"Oh yeah? Well I don't know why she isn't here asking me herself!" I stated.

"As you know sweet apple acres is a pretty busy farm. Applejack just couldn't find time to come over here and ask you herself today," Twilight replies.

"ok so when does she want me over there?" I asked her.

"Right now actually, I could lead you there if you don't know where it is," Twilight informs me.

"I'm pretty sure that I know how to get to a farm without help," I reply.

"Alright Dangerfang I hope you find it easily then, I'll be on my way back to the library" Twilight said while beginning to trotting away "If you need me you know where to find me bye"

I sigh as she trots over the bridge. "_Looks like we're getting side tracked Lania_," I thought.

"_Yes it looks like we are going to have to investigate that abnormality later_," Lania replies.

I begin flying over the Everfree forest to ponyville. Later in the horizon I begin to see a field of apple trees. '_I guess that's the beginning of sweet apple acres_,' I think as I pass over a few apple trees.

I locate a dirt path and land on it. I then begin trotting towards a barn. Before I reach it though I hear "Well ello there sugercube."

I turn around to see Applejack standing beside big macintosh. "Hi Applejack heard that you needed some help," I reply.

"Yeah ah did send twilight to get ya, though ah reckon ah didn't think you would respond as quickly as ya did," Applejack says.

"Well I'm here now. So what did you need help with?" I ask.

"Nothing too hard Ah just need ya ta help me buck ah few apples is all," Applejack replies.

"Ok I can do that, so where do we start?" I ask.

"In this section ova h'ere sugercube," Applejack says while leading me over.

I look over and see a long line of apple trees in need of bucking to get the apples off. Applejack then leads me to a tree and says "First Ah need to see if ya can buck the apples off this tree h'ere."

"Alright but I'll buck more than just one," I reply while trotting to an open space.

"Huh?" Applejack says curiously looking at me like I lost it.

I stopped and taped my hoof on the ground. Satisfied I then raise both of my hooves as I gauge my strength. I then proceed to stomp down my hooves shaking the ground. The shockwave shakes three trees as their apples begin to fall off into the baskets below them.

"Well Ah'll be. It seems ya have a lil' trick to buck three trees at the same time," Applejack says impressed as her eyes get bigger and a surprised smile on her face.

"Yeah it's simple really," I reply.

"dat seemed pretty hard ta me sugercube," Applejack says chuckling at my absurd statement.

"Well it was at first but I got better at doing it," I explain.

"Care ta share how ya did it sugercube?" Applejack asks with a curious glance.

"Well first you have to tap the ground to find some roots of the trees you want to buck," I explain as I a new spot on the ground.

"Then you gauge your strength as you get ready to stomp down," I continue while lifting my hooves.

"And then you slam down your hooves," I said while hitting the ground.

Three trees in the area begin dropping their apples as Applejack says "Well as long as ya don't break my trees with dat trick we'll get along just fine. Now Ah'll go to my side of the field and ya'll should just keep doing what ya're doing and we'll meet in the middle or by the looks of it closer to mah side."

She trots off as I turn my attention back to the trees. '_Well let's get this done as soon as I can_' I think as I begin bucking apples with my trick.

I continue using my trick a little over an hour before I can see Applejack bucking apples. We worked like this until I bucked the last 3 trees of the section. "Wow we finished it lick-a-d split! Ah bet we could do the next section too an' of course we wouldn't go without paying ya for your hard work," Applejack says happily to me when were done.

"_Is that time abnormality still there_?" I asked Lania.

"_Yes it is still there_," she replies.

"Sure I'll help out with another section of your farm," I say to Applejack.

"yeeee haaaawww then let's get to it Dangerfang! them apples won't buck themselves," Applejack says excitedly.

We do this for about two more hours before I decide it's time to leave. As I try to leave though Applejack stops me. "Ya'll should at least meet all of mah family Dangerfang," Applejack says leading me to a barn style house.

"This pony h'ere is mah good ol' Granny Smith," Applejack says as we get there and see a green old pony on a rocking chair.

"Hey there Applejack, who's your' new friend over there?" granny smith says to Applejack after hearing her name.

"This h'ere is Dangerfang he will be helping us at ta farm when we need it," Applejack replies.

"Hey! I didn't agree to do that!" I say quickly.

"Well ya don't have ah job do ya?" Applejack counters.

"Ummm… no but-"

"Then it's settled" Applejack slaps her hoof down "ya'll help us when we need it an' we'll pay ya for your hard work," Applejack states.

"Alright," I say sadly hanging my head in defeat having been forced into it.

Granny smith stared laughing after she heard it all. I look at her with eyes filled with curiosity.

"Well I'll be, ya fit better h'ere then a bookworm in an apple basket," Granny smith says while still laughing a bit, rocking back n forth in her chair.

"It was nice introducing ya Granny Smith, but Ah have ta introduce Dangerfang to the rest of our family now," Applejack says while leading me away from granny smith.

"Take care now ya hear!" Granny smith shouts as we leave her in her rocking chair.

Applejack leads me through some apple trees and then all of a sudden I get hit by something small and soft from above and fall face first down in to the dirt. "ah'm sorry mister!" the small pony panics on my back " ah just slipped out of an apple tree," I saw after looking up from the dirt a different yellow pony with a red mane who had apologized to me immediately, after realizing she fell down on me.

I get up brush some of the dirt off and tell her "It's alright though it doesn't happen much to me, but I've gotten use to being hit by surprise in the short time I've been in ponyville."

"So who are ya mister? ah've never seen you in ponyville before," the yellow filly says while she is still on my back.

"I think the one who fell on me should introduce herself first," I say while looking back at her.

"Sorry mister, mah name is applebloom," says the yellow filly while sliding off my back and moving in front of me so I can get a better look at her.

She's about 1/4th of my size. A cheery disposition for a little filly the same as I was when I got my horn and wings. She looks almost like fluttershy but with big round eyes and a smooth red mane. "My name is Dangerfang, Applebloom nice to meet you," I say after she introduced herself.

"Huh," Applejack says while turning around finally noticing I had stopped walking beside her.

"Hello mister Dangerfang it is nice ta meet ya too. Are ya helping out mah sister?" Applebloom asks.

"He did that already sugercube, and ah was just taking him ta meet all of our family that's h'ere applebloom," Applejack answers applebloom question before I could respond.

"Ah ok…. ah'll go on mah way then. See you round later mister Danger," applebloom says while running off.

As she runs off I notice that she still has a blank flank. "A new friend I can have?" Lania asks me.

"Yes a new friend for you lania later," I reply.

"Well now ta only pony dat ya haven't met is mah big brother," Applejack says to me.

"Alright then lead the way," I reply while lifting my hoof.

We pass a few trees and we come up upon a red big pony with an orange mane.

"This h'ere is mah big brother b-"

"**Big Macintosh**," I say interrupting her introduction.

"**Dangerfang**," Big macintosh says while turning around to face us.

"By golly you two know each other ?" Applejack asks surprised.

"**Eeeyup**" We both say at the same time while doing a secret hoof shake.

"And really well by the looks of it," Applejack says while watching us.

"**Eeeyup**," we say again in sync without missing a beat.

"Why didn't ya'll tell me bout your friend Big Mac?" Applejack asks.

"You didn't ask," Big Mac replies.

"Ah didn't think ah had to," Applejack says while poking him in the side.

"I'd like to be on my way now, I've got somewhere to be," I say while turning to leave.

"Alright then sugercube, see ya the next time we need help on the farm and don't forget your pay for today," Applejack says while facing me holding out a hundred bits.

"Yeah see you later Applejack and Big Mac," I say beginning to take off after I grabbed the bits.

I fly over a few acres of trees before I'm finally flying over ponyville's outskirts. As I'm flying I looked around for a spot that would hide me while I'm casting my spell. I find a nice spot out of the way and land there careful not to let anypony see me. I bend down once again and begin focusing on the time spell as my horn reappears. My eyes turn green once again as wind starts to gather around me. The wind begins to pick up as it lifts me in the air. A magic ring appears in front of me as it spins. A rift opens as it shows where the time abnormality I've been looking for is at.

"_Alright Lania let's get to that spot_," I think to her while spreading my wings and teleporting her body to me.

Lania's mind quickly slips into the body and she says "_But it passed already_."

"And that's why we are going to reverse time to see who stopped it or just see who stopped it and if they are still there. Now get on my back," I say while bending down to the ground so she can get on.

Lania hops onto my back and holds on tight. I use an invisibility spell as I begin to fly that cloaks us in the air. I see the area of the abnormality and land to investigate. "First let's check here to see if the one who stopped it is still in the area," I say while I disabling the invisibility.

"Alright I'll search over here," lania says while getting off my back.

I begin to go around checking the area when I come upon a bush with a few missing leaves. I go around it and see a strange blue box with a few of those leaves it's opening. It looked as if it could not hold a pony if it was an adult. The box had letters going across it and I read Police box. Just as I was about to open it up and investigate I heard lania yell "_**I got somepony come quick!**_"

I rushed over to see that she is holding down a brown earth pony with an hour glass cutie mark.

"ahh! Ruffians," the brown pony said when I got there.

"we aren't ruffians but we would like to know who you are," I shot back at him.

"Could you tell this wild little filly to get off of me first?" The pony Pleads wiggling around.

"Lania off," I tell her.

He groans as he gets up "How can such a little filly be so strong?"

"Well who are you?" I ask him again.

"They call me the doctor," The brown pony says.

"The doctor of what?" I ask.

"Just the doctor, now that I have answered your question may I go now?" The doctor asks.

"No… you can't… I still have a few questions! like how are you able to time travel without magic," I say lifting my eye brow.

"What I don't time travel what are you talking about," The doctor panics.

"The waves of time are coming off of you like a plague," I say.

"Really?" He asks.

"Yes really I can see them coming off of you in waves and that the thing that you travel in is called the tardis," I reply.

"What how do you know that!" The doctor exclaims.

"I can tell by looking through your time stream," I say while looking directly into his eyes.

"Alright yes I do travel trough time and the tardis is a big blue police box," The doctor says finally.

"It's always good to have another time Lord, though I don't die and you regenerate," I say while smiling.

"Now it seems to be my turn for my questions. who are you two and how do you travel through time," The doctor says returning my stare.

"My name is Dangerfang and this is my little sister lania," I reply.

"Hello doctor," Lania says looking friendly and innocent even though she just violently restrained him a sec ago.

"We both travel time using magic is that all," I say while sparking up my horn with magic.

"Are you eyes normally green and is time traveling a normal thing in your family?" The doctor asks.

"No this isn't my normal eye color its normally cyan blue and no we just happen to find the knowledge of time travel," I say.

"Do you have an assistant mister?" Lania asks innocently.

"Why yes I do she should be back by now," The doctor says while looking around.

"Is that her over there," I ask while pointing.

"Yes that's her. Come on out they see you," The doctor says motioning a pony to come out.

In the air I see a gray mare that I have known for years. "Derpy!" I say happily.

"Its ditzy doo," She says annoyed at first honing her eyes on me.

"It's your friend don't you recognize me?" I ask.

It takes a moment but then her face brightens up as she says "Dangerfang!" We do our secret greeting but you might say it looked like we were fighting at first. At the end of it we hugged each other.

"It's been soooo long fang how are you doing," Derpy says smiling happily as her eyes turn to their normal state.

"I'm doing great how's your Derpy mare mail going?" I ask her.

"It's doing great! I don't have a letter for you right now though," Derpy says while sitting down looking sad.

"Its ok derpy do you have muffins we can eat? We haven't eaten anything since I started living here in ponyville," I say as my stomach grumbles.

"Oh you poor ponies I'll go get some muffins," Derpy says as she flies off.

It only a moment later when she came back with a lot of muffins and I mean A LOT. The muffins are stack so high that I can't see her face any more so it was a miracle that she didn't crash.

"Here's your muffins I got a lot so you could keep some to eat later," Derpy says while putting down the muffins.

"You didn't have to do this derpy," I say thankfully.

"Of course I had to, can't let my best friend of all my friends starve," Derpy says while stuffing my face with a muffin.

Lania and Doctor Whooves ((Dangerfang to audience) I'll add that to his name cause it seems fitting) begin eating some muffins.

When we are all done eating the sun was beginning to go down. "Well derpy hooves I must be going don't want to arrive home too late," I say gathering the left over muffins.

"Ok fang I'll tell you about the adventures I've had so far with the doctor later," Derpy says while getting up from beside me.

"Alright then, doctor whooves and derpy see you later," Lania says while getting onto my back.

"It was nice meeting a new time lord," doctor whooves says getting up.

I take off and cloak me and lania as we soar back to the castle. I land and disable my invisibility as I trot into the castle. "Still need a new bed," I think as I get into my torn bed once again.

"It nice to know that there is another time lord isn't there Lania" Dangerfang says as time stops.

"Yes it is nice and we got to see derpy!" Lania replies.

"Well on to the info. This time we will indulge you in how I got my horn and wings yay!" Dangerfang say excitedly.

"Yep it all happened about one thousand nine hundred ninety four years ago," Lania says.

"Yes it was a day like any other but Celestia did not raise the sun!" Dangerfang says wide eyed.

"We wonder if she purposely did it so he could get his wings and horn, but that is beyond the point let's get to the story," lania says getting back on topic.

"I trotted onto the top of my house and thought of how celestia raised the sun before. I closed my eyes as focused on my imaginary magic source and began to rise. I stopped for a second and thought 'rise?' I opened my eye to find out that I was flying… the bumps I had on my sides had turned into wings! I looked in a mirror and found out I had a horn too! Then I took notice of the sun and let me tell you I freaked out," Dangerfang says.

"Yeah he freaked out alright. He ran into multiple walls trying to wake himself up as if it was a dream," lania says while laughing.

"Hey I wasn't going to tell them that part. Anyway I ran around looking for a place to hide, my parents didn't know what was going on until the guards came. They grabbed me by the neck and dragged me to the royal flying chariot scolding me. My parents continued scolding me all the way to princess Celestia and Luna. They stopped when Celestia held out her hoof and stepped forward. They were waiting for her to punish me but it didn't happen. No magical flash to turn me to stone, no sending me to the moon for a thousand years, and no hitting me! Instead Princess Celestia told me I did a great job raising the sun and that she congratulates me on getting my wings and horn. Then just when I thought it couldn't get any better it did! Princess Celestia asked me to be her Personal Student!" Dangerfang says excitedly.

"Yeah I didn't think that was going to happen but it did," Lania says sharing his excitement.

"Well that is the end of that story cause of course I said yes and began studying under her. Anyway remember to always check the time for it doesn't stop for nopony. Have a good day or night or... you know what I mean. Bye," Dangerfang says while getting back on the bed resuming time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any songs or ponies but Dangerfang and Lania And my own created songs **

**Chapter 5 the mysterious tickets and Dangerfang's weapon**

I yawned as I got up from my run down bed. I then trotted over to my left wall stand and looked curiously at it. "Lania… where's my weapon?" I asked while looking around the area.

"I think you left it at canterlot," Lania replies to me absentmindedly.

"_**What!**_ Back at **Canterlot!**" I yelled surprised.

"So what, you're not going there for it any time soon," Lania says sounding annoyed.

"No I'm leaving this instant to go get it! You… are staying behind and staying hidden within the castle." I stated while trotting out of my room to the newly built marble door of the castle.

"Well ok then.. have a safe trip 'grumpy' " Lania said then muttered something I couldn't hear.

'Her muttering might have been "and I hope you get caught by princess celestia while you at it" but oh well' I thought as I took off in the direction of canterlot.

Looking up into the sky I noticed that the moon was still out. Flying over the landscape in darkness was the perfect cover for what I was trying to do. It was short lived though because the sun was beginning to rise. "_Dang!_" I thought as I rapidly looked for some cover so I could continue flying in the rising sun.

I found a small forest that ended at what looked about a few meters, just before canterlot. I swooped down into the forest and continued flying, dodging tree trunks and branches expertly with spins, turns, and barrel rolls, as I made my way swiftly into canterlot.

The tree line ended and I saw canterlot above me, as I flew clear of the woods. Ascending to canterlot was the easy part. Finding a place to land in Canterlot, without being noticed by Celestia… that was another challenge altogether. While flying over canterlot I notice a familiar white coated blue manned stallion waving at me. I quickly flew down to him and said "Hello Shining Armor."

"Sir Dangerfang, "captain of the royal guard" shouldn't you be in ponyville?" Shining Armor asks.

"Yes and its former captain of the royal guard. You're the captain now shining," I reply.

"You will always be the true captain of the royal guard to me Dangerfang. What are you doing here?" Shining armor asks casually.

"Alright I'm looking for my weapon to tell you the truth," I say scratching my head in irritation.

"_**What**_ you left your weapon _**here**_!" Shining armor says with the same amount of surprise I had when I found out.

"Yes I left my weapon here, now could you please tell me where it is so I may retrieve it" I replied.

"Well I think I know where it is but we have to get a move on if I'm don't get to princess celestia soon she is going to come looking for me," Shining armor motions toward the castle.

"I'll only follow for a short time I still don't want her to see me, and you know that Shining Armor," I say beginning to trot toward the castle as my horn disappears through magic.

We trotted over to the entrance of the castle in canterlot hearing small whispers as we went our way. "This is where I take my leave," I say as I stop.

"Ok it should still be in your chambers. I think.. that was your weapon that celestia put down on your bed," Shining armor says as he trots into the castle.

'_That only makes it harder'_ I thought as I moved into the shadows of the castle, and transformed into a cat. I run though the passage ways that were specifically created so I could move around faster in my cat form. Running though them I come across celestia's room and I see her magically levitating two tickets to the gala into a letter. '_Really big sis?_' I think as I continue my retrieval mission.

Not much later I come across my room in the castle, after hopping down I look around my old room. 'Same old fancy room with a hanging chandelier, and glass windows with beautiful designs that Rarity would simply love. The designs crossed and blended together in an array of vibrant colors.'

Walking over to my check bed as I transformed again back into an alicorn. I see my sheathed blade suspiciously sitting there on my bed, and pick it up without a seconds thought. After I picked up my blade though, I notice a scroll. I reach over and as I try picking it up somepony of royal blood speak behind me, which causing me to flinch as I my head whips around. "It is good to see you again… little brother," Princess Celestia speaks while entering my old room.

"How did you know I was coming back Celestia?" I hissed as I spin all the way around to face her.

"You had to come back sometime to get your weapon," Princess Celestia says a matter a factly.

"Yes that is true but how did you I was here?" I asked as I slowly back away to my old balcony.

"You think I wouldn't notice your scent when you passed by my room did you," Princess Celestia says taking a step forward.

"I'm fully aware of your capabilities Celestia," I said noticing I'm out on the balcony _without_ my weapon.

"Leaving so soon little brother?" Celestia asks while levitating my weapon in front of her.

"Hey! big sis that's mine!" I yelled in surprise, slightly whining while rushing over to try and get it from her.

Celestia waved the blade in front of me before swinging it out of my reach, getting a frustrated sigh from me. Princess Celestia giggled at my attempts to get my blade from her as she swung it in out of my reach. Celestia did this for about 25 seconds, before finally giving me my weapon back. "Well that was a good way to spend time together… wasn't it Dangerfang," Princess Celestia says with a smirk while standing up.

"It would be even better if you gave it back to me from the start," I reply irritated.

"I'm sure we would have even more fun when I'm not on duty if you'd come back to live in canterlot," Celestia states trotting toward me.

"I'm not coming back here! You will only turn me to stone for another fifty years" "I'm tired of you doing that!" I Say backing back out to the balcony.

"*sigh* me and Luna are worried about you every day that you're not here and also the food that the royal cooks aren't as good as the food you made for all of us, as you put your heart into it "especially" the sweets," Princess Celestia says while giving me some royal armor to show that she cares about my well being.

"I'll think about it," I say as I accept the armor and take off into the air cloaking my horn.

"It would also do well if you told me where you reside at in one of your letters, which I am now expecting from you now that I know you're still alive after a _**thousand**_ years," Celestia calls out to me as I leave.

I had a safe flight as I headed back to ponyville's castle in the Everfree forest. I saw the outskirts of ponyville as I got near the main road. Flying over Sugercube Corner I took notice of Twilight sparkle, Spike, and Pinkie pie. I quickly disappear into a bush big enough to hide me and transform into to a cat, avoiding notice by anypony. I come out of the bush as my 'normal' black cat red eyed self.

I arrived at the end of Pinkie's song and her attention turned toward me immediately as I got near them. "OOooooooo! This is the Crusadi Fluttershy was talking about. She has been looking all over for you Crusadi. This is the right cat right Twilight," Pinkie Pie says as she grabs me with her hoof and shows me to Twilight.

"Hmmm… yes that cat is the one that Fluttershy described Pinkie. We should probably get him back to Fluttershy as soon as posi-"

"*gasp~~* Are these what I think they are?" asks a surprised rarity.

"Uhh-"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Twilight's taking me to the grand galloping gala in canterlot!" Pinkie says interrupting Twilight and changing her main interest away from me abruptly.

"The Gala! I design ensembles for the gala every year, but I've never had the opportunity to attend. Ho the society, the culture, the glamour. It's where I truly belong and where I'm destined to meet. Him." Rarity says while bating her eyes.

"Him. Who?" Pinkie asks.

"Him. I would stroll through the gala and everypony would wonder. Who is that mysterious mare? They would never guess that I was just a simple pony from little old ponyville," Rarity says before I sped up time slightly knowing that prince blue blood was the one she was talking about. Enough that I could cast it but not enough that Twilight would notice and yeah I'm still have a horn and wings even though I'm a cat… don't hate. To give you a description the horn is so small you can barely see it but if you run you hoof on my forehead you can feel it. Also my wings blend into my body so well that you can't even see it and you need to see me use them or do the same thing as the horn to find it but press harder to on my fur.

I notice angel running up and I stop speeding up time. Angel run up and takes the tickets from Spike hands gaining a surprised gasp.

"Angel these are perfect." Fluttershy says slightly smiling.

"uhh listen girls I haven't decided who to give the extra ticket to." Twilight says.

"_**You haven't**_!" rarity says in joy while Pinkie says in surprise at the same time.

"um, excuse me, Twilight, I would just like to ask, um if it would be alright, if you haven't given it to somepony else."

I skip trough another dream of the gala, knowing that it wouldn't happen, using the time spell. "Gee Fluttershy it sounds beautiful?" Twilight says unsure.

"Wait just a minute," rainbow dash shouts perched from the top of Sugercube Corner.

"Rainbow dash, were you following me?" Twilight asks as I remember something that I was suppose to do now that I've been found, regrettably, by princess celestia my big sister.

'I wonder how many years has it been. Hmm are there still birds within equestria that will listen to my call' I wonder as I try to go back to listening to the mane 6 argue over two simple tickets to the…. _**WHAT!**_

I look over at the tickets to register that they were the two tickets that I saw celestia put in a letter. 'That is going to get her a new name if they (I'm referring to you readers (I know this happened already but I'm doing this as if it has not happened)) haven't already,' I think as I look at Twilight.

"Still trying to take my ticket" apple jack says low enough to hear from where I'm sitting glaring at rainbow dash.

"_**YOUR TICKET!**_"rainbow says angry.

"But Twilight's taking me" Pinkie pie says before the mane 6 starts agreeing trying to get their point across.

It goes on for a while until Twilight yells, "_**QQQQuuuuiiiieeeetttt!**_"

"And then I said "oatmeal are you craz-"oh," Pinkie says still talking until she notices our surprise that she was still talking.

"Girls there is no use in arguing," "But Twilight" "Eh, this is my decision and I'm going to make it on my own and I certainly can't think straight with all this noise*Grumble * Not to mention hunger, Now go on shoo" Twilight says putting her hoof swinging her hoof in a go away manner.

Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, rainbow dash, Pinkie pie, and surprisingly Spike trot/walk away muttering. "And don't worry I'll figure this out… somehow," Twilight says sadly then she notices I'm still there.

"Hey you too Crusadi, you're going to try and earn Fluttershy the ticket aren't you," Twilight says pointing her hoof at me, like I'm guilty of a crime nopony would ever commit.

I write on the ground a few letters saying `move please you're in my way and I'm not trying to help Fluttershy`.

"Oh, um, sorry I guess I'll get out of your way" Twilight says slightly blushing and surprised that I wasn't going to help Fluttershy get the ticket.

When Twilight slowly trots away… not questioning how I can spell. I take the time to look at my surroundings. 'Hmmm this seems to be enough room for them if they come, and if I'm right they should have decrease and only 2 to 5 will come.'

I set myself in middle of the large clearing in front of the Sugercube Corner. I checked my surroundings one more time. Satisfied with the looks of the clearing, I breathed in deeply. I then Yowled at an octave unknown to ponies and as I do I remember that Fluttershy could hear me cause she can talk to animals and that I'm probably hurting her ear. I quickly end my call as Fluttershy comes into view. As I suspected she was holding her hoof to her ear. Fluttershy looks over to me and brightens up immediately. She quickly trots over to me and nuzzles me. "Where were you Crusadi? I've been looking all over for you" Fluttershy asks.

"I've been inside the ever free forest of course looking for things," I mewed to her.

"*GASP* th-th-th-th-the ever f-f-f-free forest! A little kitty cat like you doesn't need to be in there it's so scary especially when it gets dark," Fluttershy says getting angry with me.

"It was no problem I even found a place to crash at safely in the forest," I mew as if going into the ever free forest was no big deal.

"A place? What does it look like Crusadi?" Fluttershy asks me.

"Sometimes I crash at a tree or within it if I can and sometimes I find a castle in there no pony is normally home though," I mew to her.

"That castle sound like Dangerfang's home. Also you shouldn't be sleeping under or inside trees in the ever free forest, what if a timber wolf found you or worse an ursa major!" Fluttershy exclaimed nearly screaming.

"It was nothing, I fought timber wolfs before not very smart if you ask me," I mew looking triumphant.

I could see the fear in her eyes dissipate as I said those words. "you better run away if you find an ursa major, cause if you fight an ursa major and end up on my door step injured again I'll confine you to my cottage with angel's help," Fluttershy says threatening me with safety.

Flap! 'Huh?' flap flap flap. I look up into the sky and see many more birds then I expected to answer my call. 'One, two, three… fifty five, fifty six, fifty seven, fifty eight, fifty nine, Sixty! Sixty birds have answered my call what the hay is going on here?!' I think finishing my counting.

"oh my look at all those birds where did they come from," Fluttershy says in amazed at the scene before here.

I identify a missing member that I missed in my surprised state. It was a phoenix that I knew all too well. 'Philomena is coming here from canterlot isn't she,' as I thought that my heart sank.

All the birds picked a spot on the ground to land, but Philomena dives straight at me with opened claws to pick me up. Not having much room to dodge, (thanks to Fluttershy) I get picked from the crowd of birds by Philomena. Twisting quickly in her claws I take a swipe at Philomena. Not wanting to get hit she releases me from her grip. Landing safely on my feet as a cat should, I stare into the sky and notice pegasi gathering clouds in the sky for a down pour. "Into Sugercube Corner NOW!" I mewed the order to the birds and rush into the store hearing the flapping of wings also going into the store not wanting to get wet.

I do a head count and add Fluttershy to it since she was there just assessing what was happening. 'alright that makes hmm sixty ONE birds, and including the pony Fluttershy makes sixty two present,' I think deep in thought . "Um, uh, Crusadi?" Fluttershy says trying to get my attention.

I look up in to her eyes so she knows she has my attention and tilt my head in a questioning manner. "I think they want you to say something," Fluttershy says pointing to the birds that were assembled. I look over to see that they are all looking at me. "I am glad that you all have assembled here today and surprised that there are this many of you…. I thought that there would be far less of you then the ones that arrived," I mewed to them.

"My parents knew that you would reappear someday so they had me train before you called us, but at first I didn't think that it was you please forgive me sir," a falcon calls out from the back.

"You're forgiven now as you know your all suppose to gather information for me right?" I ask them.

"Sir Yes sir," they call out.

"Now I know this is brief but… I had to make sure that there were a few still following me. I'll say again that I am glad you all are here," I said giving them a quick smile.

"It is an honor to serve you sir and we wouldn't want to miss it for the world," an eagle says saluting me.

"Ok any questions?" I asked all of them.

"Um, if you don't mind Crusadi I do," Fluttershy says raising her hoof. I nod for her to continue. "I know that you are a nice, kind, and adventurous kitty but… why do you need these little birdies for?" Fluttershy asks.

"So I can plan and know about everything that is happening in Equestria, Fluttershy" I mewed answering her question.

"_**OOOHH!**_ Look at all the birdies!" Exclaimed an unexpected excited voice that I didn't want to hear right now.

Pinkie pie flashes into the room after hearing Fluttershy's voice, and plops down beside shy with her hooves on shy's shoulders. "oh hello Pinkie… hope we aren't bothering you or the cakes any. Crusadi is having an assembly with his animal friends" Fluttershy says as Pinkie puts her hooves down.

"So what are they talking about Fluttershy?" Pinkie asks her while looking around excitedly.

"Just about gathering information for him. It seems he has been doing this for a while before he came to my cottage," Fluttershy answers her.

"Ohhh! you mean that they were gathering information for him to go on his little adventures of bravery and dange-!" Pinkie pie responded to her bursting with vigor and rises up in air hooves stretched out wide.

Then Pinkie stops mid sentence and is instantly on the ground looking around with a dangerously look in her eyes "it's like a room full of spies… OR or OR! Ninjas…" pinkie pie says somehow putting on a costume of a ninja within one second.

Fluttershy looks at Pinkie like she made a silly joke and continues anyway.

"well yes, though it is sad that he didn't have an owner till now," Fluttershy says to Pinkie.

Thump thump thump. "Oh, what is it angel?" Fluttershy asks him.

Angel makes a few gestures symbolizing the tickets to the gala and Twilight's house and about her hunger.

"Oh, are you trying to say that I should go to Twilight house and begin cleaning her house for her while you make her some food to eat?" Fluttershy asks.

Angel nods a few times and points outside to show that it was no longer raining. "Oh! that reminds me I have to go get some ponies!" Pinkie pie says before disappearing in a pink blur.

"Don't stay here too long Crusadi," Fluttershy says exiting with angel.

"Alright, disperse you know what your suppose to do and what I look like as a cat next time we meet I may be in my pony form," I mewed loudly to the birds that gathered there.

The birds file out and take flight each going their respective ways. The only one that stayed behind was philomena. "What is it philomena you're going back to canterlot aren't you," I mewed slightly irritated that she was still here.

"Well I just can't leave you here now that you are in front of me. I have to take you to celestia," philomena chirps to me.

"She already knows I'm back in the spotlight," I reply.

"Spotlight?" philomena asks.

"It means to be in view, to be seen, or make yourself known to the world the way I said it," I reply to her.

"Oh then just say so. I'll be on my way now," Philomena says waddling to the door of Sugercube Corner.

After philomena leaves I take notice of Mr. and Ms. Cake looking at me as if expecting me to do another feat of amazement, knowing that I just let a ton of birds leave without killing and eating them in their store. 'It is probably because I'm a cat that they can't believe I let them go," I think as I leave Sugercube Corner.

I continue to walk until I get to the front of Twilight's house and take a seat in a tree as I find Pinkie pie there with other ponies.

"Piiiiiiiinkiiiiiieee," Twilight yells at the top of her lungs to get her attention. Thump! 'that had to hurt a little,' I think after Twilight hits the ground.

"Yes? Twilight?" Pinkie asks fluttering her eyes.

"At lease the other ponies try to be settle about the ticket," Twilight says getting up.

That was when I knew what was going to go down in an instant. All the other ponies would do anything for a gala that they didn't know about, but one "great honor" of being there.

"RRRRUUUUUNNNN!" Twilight shouts before darting off in a random direction.

'Well I've got to try something," I thought as I began to look around. Jumping off the tree I locate a good place out of sight. Quickly I focus my magic and transform into my alicorn form and hide my unicorn horn. I run around looking for Twilight and I spot her coming from the bridge. "Twilight come over here this way!" I call to her.

Given her situation that she was in I thought that she would ignore me and keep running thinking I was after her ticket but she ran directly toward me with Spike. "Where were you Dangerfang?" Twilight asks running up to me.

"No time to explain cause it seems you have some trouble following you," I say turning around with a running start.

"Tell me about it," Twilight says rolling her eyes.

"This way you two," I say turning a corner.

Spike and Twilight followed me to my sky chariot. "When did this get here? It was not here the last time I checked," Twilight says confused.

"It doesn't matter right now get on," I urge Twilight while getting connected to the chariot.

"Alright I'll get on. Come on Spike you too," Twilight says as she gets on.

"But what if he is just trying to trick you Twilight," Spike says defensively.

"He is not that kind of stallion Spike now get on!" Twilight replies quickly.

"No way am I-" _**"Look there she is!"**_ "Ok I'm on!" Spike says quickly getting on the sky chariot after hearing the approaching crowd.

I take off into the sky as soon as he gets on. "So where are we going Dangerfang?" Twilight asks me looking back to me from looking at the crowd.

"To my castle there is no way anypony would want to go there since right now it has no connection to the town from the ever free forest, which I am planning to add sooner or later," I say looking ahead.

We fly over the ever free forest as I continue to look around for any pegasi that are following me. Landing safely on the ground in front of the castle I warn lania mentally of Twilight and Spike. Twilight goes ahead of me into the castle with Spike. "Wow… you really fixed this place up Dangerfang," Twilight says when I get into the castle.

"This is just the beginning of the renovations of this castle, so I haven't changed it any yet. Just made sure that everything was safe enough for me to live in it," I reply to her amazement.

"So what are you going to do with this place bro," Spike says becoming friendly even though he just doubted me moments ago.

"Make this place into a place that rivals Canterlot castle," I say walking up beside him.

"You could probably do just that with the skill that you have Dangerfang," Twilight says creating a circle of the three of us.

"Well I'm not that amazing though," scratching a hoof behind my head embarrassed by Twilight's complement.

"No no you could totally do it Fang," Spike assures me encouragingly.

"Twilight!" A voice from outside the castle comes through the door to reveal the rest of the main six.

Something cracks in Twilight just as we see them. "gaHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I can't decide I just can't deicide. It's important to all of you, except you Dangerfang, and I can't stand to disappoint any of you and giving me gifts and doing me favors won't make any difference because you all my friends and I want to make you all happy and I can't I Just CAN'T," Twilight says becoming frustrated.

"Twilight sugar Ah- I didn't mean to put so much pressure on you and if it helps Ah don't want the ticket anymore you can give it to somepony else, Ah won't feel bad Ah promise," Applejack says comforting the frustrated Twilight.

"Me too I feel just awful that I made you feel so awful," Fluttershy says moving beside Twilight.

"Me too it's no fun upsetting your friends" Pinkie pie says after Fluttershy joining in to calm down Twilight.

"Twilight it was unfair of me to try to force you as I did," rarity replies after Pinkie.

"Yes! That means the ticket is mine ha ha. I get the ticket! I get the ticket!" Rainbow dash cheers oblivious to the mood of the room.

We all glare at her as she celebrates. She notices that we are glaring at her and she stops. "You know, I haven't perfected my signature moves for the wonderbolts anyway iii… don't need that ticket either," Rainbow dash says looking embarrassed from our glares.

Then everypony looked at me as if I was _suppose_ to say something to Twilight. I blink my eyes twice as the silence continued. "Um Dangerfang don't ya have something to add to dis. maybe something about the ticket perhaps?" Applejack asks breaking the silence.

"Not really I don't want to go to the gala anyway," I say in my defense.

"Then just say so sugercube," Applejack says turning back to Twilight.

"We all got so gunho about going to the gala that we couldn't see how ungunho we were making you," apple jack says going back to comforting Twilight.

"Were sorry Twilight," they all say apologizing to Twilight.

"Spike take down a note,

Dear princess Celestia,

I've learn that one of the joys of friendship is sharing a blessings

But when there is not enough blessings to go around

Having more than your friends can make you feel pretty awful

So though I appreciate the invitation I will be returning both tickets to the grand galloping gala

If my friends can't all go I don't want to go either,

Your faithful student,

Twilight sparkle,"

"Twilight you don't have to do that," Applejack says protesting Twilight's decision.

"Nope, I've made up my mind Spike you can send the letter now," Twilight says determined.

Spike and I walk over to a window and I open it as He breaths fire and sends the letter.

"Now you won't get to go to the gala either," Fluttershy says after Spike sends the letter

"It's ok girls I couldn't possibly enjoy myself without my best friends there with me, so I'd rather not go at all," Twilight says while being surrounded by her friends.

Standing there for a bit Spike all of a sudden looks like he was going to throw up. "well wallup my witters Spike isn't it just like a boy who can't-" "It's a letter from celestia Applejack," I interrupt her.

"Oh," Applejack says as Spike burps up the letter from celestia.

"Wow fang was right it is a letter from celestia that was fast," Twilight says as Spike grabs the letter.

"My faithful student Twilight why didn't you say just so in the first place, Six tickets to the grand galloping gala!" Spike says grabbing the tickets.

"Now we can all go!" Twilight says excitedly.

A large grumble comes from Twilight's stomach. "I'll cook something up for all of you," I say after hear the hunger of Twilight.

"A're ya sure bout that sugercube? Pinkie kinda has a bottomless stomach," applejack warns.

"I'm sure I can make enough without depleting my supply of food," I say laughing a bit.

They follow me as I begin to walk down a corridor. "Oh snap," I say realizing I still had to get something.  
"What is it Dangerfang did you forget something?" Twilight asks.

"Yeah I did, it will only take me a few seconds to go get it though. Just keep walking straight till you get to the big room. I should be back by the time you get there," I say opening a window.

"Alright Dangerfang we will wait there," Twilight says while rolling her eyes in disbelief that I will get there around the same time as her friends and her.

I Jet out the castle to ponyville. I get over Sugercube Corner and hover looking for the bush I dived into earlier. I quickly spot it and grab my armor and blade as I fly back to my castle. I Kick open the window to the dining hall as Twilight opens the door and comes in followed by her friends and Spike. Though I just kicked into the room I land elegantly as if I was waiting for them to show up. A look of shock appeared on all of their faces as the turned their head to find me flying down to the ground near them. "I guess you won't have any other secrets about your physical abilities we should know?" Twilight asks impressed.

"Only that I've been working hard to learn and perfect a lot of skills the days I have been alive other than that I'm fast and I'm stronger than most pegasi," I reply smiling.

"Well then I guess we have something to look forward to learning about all the skills that you've learned," Twilight says returning my smile.

"I'll go make something now for all of us to eat," I say trotting to the kitchen.

'Laaaniiiiaaa,' I call her name mentally.

Thump. Lania lands on her face in front of me thankfully unharmed. 'Yes big brother?' Lania asks.

'I need your help making something for the mane six and Spike,' I tell her while looking over her making sure see if anything was damaged.

'Ok let's get started then,' Lania says.

After becoming one pony cause lania gained my cooking abilities and I didn't have them anymore due to the fact we split into two different ponies we get to work on making food for the mane six. It took ten minutes to do it all and make a meal fit for royalty. "MMmm something smells delicious in there,"  
Twilight calls from her seat.

I come out with a tray filled with food. Apple pies, cupcakes, muffins, apple fritters, apple turnovers, and more are on the tray. "Wow did ya do a'll of this your'self sugercube!?" Applejack asks impressed that I made so much food in such little time.

"Yeah but it is nothing to brag about. Anyway Dig in!" I says as I put the tray on the table and take a seat.

"This apple pie is absolutely delightful," rarity says taking a bite of the apple pie.

"Mhm I can really taste the apples as if they were fresh off the tree," Pinkie pie says after devouring an apple pie.

"It has an amazing blend of apples, flour, sugar, and eggs," Twilight says after taking a bite out of an apple pie.

Fluttershy just smiles while taking small bites of an apple fritter.

"I won't mind having some of these to help me fly when I'm hungry," rainbow dash says biting into a cupcake.

"Oh and I have some gems for you Spike, found them earlier looking for stone to use," I say handing him some of the gems I found from a pile in the kitchen.

"Thanks bro," Spike says already biting into a ruby.

We all continue to eat until there is no more food on the tray. "Whew that was some good food Dangerfang… ah wouldn't mind is we did this again sometimes on a later date, but ah really need ta g'et back home," Applejack says heading to the door.

"_Wait!_ I'll give all of you a ride back home on my sky chariot," I say moving ahead of Applejack.

"Are you sure fang you could-" "There is no way _possible,_ that would make me… let you all leave and walk through a dark and dangerous forest at night," I stated before Twilight could protest.

They followed me into the night time's cool air toward my sky chariot. One by one they get on. "well see you all tomorrow," Rainbow dash says taking off into the night sky to her home.

"Are you sure you can pull five ponies when there Is just one you?" Twilight asks with a concerned look.

"I can move to get my things in seconds, I think I can pull five ponies back to their home by flying," I say reassuring her that I got it.

I get hitched to the sky chariot as quickly as possible as to not waste time as I get ready to take off. With a mighty beat of my wings I take off into the sky flying over the ever free forest. I fly to each of their houses and receive a thank you or a peak on my cheek after I drop them off which puts a blush on my face that nopony but Applejack can see because her brother is also red. Applejack was the last pony to drop off though instead of saying thanks as I thought she would she spoke to me about her friends. "Do ya like being treated like t'hat sugercube?" Applejack asks after she gets off.

"What do you mean Applejack," I reply confused as to what she was saying.

"Ya do know that if tis keeps up sooner or later we are a'll going to fall in love with ya even if it takes a few months for it ta happen," Applejack says trotting beside me.

"And if that time comes then I will deal with it to the best of my ability," I say faking my determination to try and keep our friendship in order so we don't give awkward glares to each other when the time is right.

"Al'right then sugercube good night," Applejack says trotting over to her house.

"Hm I don't care about having friends much, but to stay close to the ones who ensure equestria's safety I need to make sure that they all trust me. But even though I think this way why do I feel so strange as if there is something else gnawing at me," I think aloud silently of how I truly feel about what I was doing as soon as Applejack was out of earshot.

Lania stays silent know that if she poked at my words I'd retaliate violently to the area around me. That everything would be in flames since I got my blade back. My rage was of course normally contained by my care for equestria but the darkness that was residing inside me was always trying to make me lose control over myself and take over and destroy equestria and everything that lived. Normally celestia would keep that in check but being stubborn as I was about leading my own life cause me to run away.

Flying back to the castle while discontinuing my invisibility spell of my horn I go straight to the kitchen and put lania back into her body. She looks up silently and goes off to her bed. Soon after she goes to bed I do the same to rest for tomorrow which was a new month in equestria and maybe just maybe I'll finally get that new bed that I want. But just as I was about to fall asleep I heard a voice. "Big brother are you awake?" Lania asks while coming into my room.

"Yes lania what is it?" I reply wiping away the sleepiness from my eyes.

"C-can I sleep with you tonight I-I had a scary nightmare," lania says with her voice shaking.

"Ok come on get in," I say while moving the covers.

Lania quickly presses her small body to mine in comfort sighing as my warmth went through her skin. I protectively put my wing over her, smiling as I lean in to kiss her forehead good night. Putting the covers over us I slowly fall asleep.

"RAAAAA!" Dangerfang yells as everything stops in time.

"Calm down it not as if you plan for this to happen so soon it is just that celestia found you as you were retrieving your weapon," lania says trying to calm Dangerfang down.

"I know I know but I thought at least I'd have a few more chapters to show off my good hiding from celestia skills now all put to ruin by her finding me," Dangerfang says frustrated.

"I know I know but right now we have to do something other than calming your anger," Lania says gesturing to you the readers.

"Alright as you all know though I just got it in this chapter that I have a blade. This is no ordinary blade though it is a blade given to me by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. The blade is enchanted with two elements as it was actually two very different blades. Water from the princess of the moon and fire from the princess of the sun. It is my prized blade that I cherish with my life. I've trained with it every day so that I would be worthy of having such a blade even though I haven't trained with it in a thousand years o I could hide my presence. And I bet you are wondering about the darkness inside me also. My creator has not given him a name yet so we just call him the darkness. The darkness is really the price of my physical immortality that I got from a dragon. I will tell you the whole story about it later so use your imagination to try and fill the blanks of my life I haven't told you about and just to be clear about my skills that I have. I have a lot of skills as I said before but they took me years to even do and even more years to master them also they are the reason I've died 9 times before and I've cut off my hoofs more times than I can count so don't go thinking I'm perfect. And remember to always check the time for it doesn't stop for nopony. Have a good day or night or... you know what I mean. Bye," Dangerfang says getting back into place beside the now truly sleeping lania.


End file.
